Church of Armentine the Great/Gospel of the Pers/Nepotis
Chapter 1 1:1 '''I am Gorgantine, called the Holy, son of Sep, son of Naillimxam, who was once Maxmillian, son of Hywel, the First. I am descended through my mother from the Per Marilyn, who was last to write in this Book, just at the beginning of my birth, and the Dark Times. '''1:2 From the time of my mother, Mina, was killed in the Battle of the Four, and my family first learned of the punishment that awaited the non-holy at the hands of the Dreshii, I hath devoted my life to the service of the Almighty, and in turn have become called the Holy, and a Per, and am, touched by the One's grace, without vice as of yet. 1:3 Listen ye, for this, once an optional reading for those in search of answers, and after that a text recording mankind's history, is now the guide to eternal salvation. 1:4 This is what is, was, and will be, much like the Creator Itself. 1:5 I shall record my findings here, and he who will hear will hear, and find himself saved from punishment. 1:6 This is the Almighty's wish under present circumstances. So be it. Chapter 2 2:1 Upon the marriage of my last two relatives not to be married besides myself, I hath decided to become a wanderer upon the earth, going away from my land to investigate the world, and research my findings. 2:2 So on the second day of the first month, I set off from my home without warning, no food upon my person, and without any other provisions. 2:3 My findings were minimal; I saw that the earth was huge, but that there were none upon it but my family, as this Book had already told me. Without fellow people, I had no sources to investigate. 2:4 It was not until months later, having survived off berries, my family believing me to be dead, that I came across the land of Winkin, on the other side of the world. 2:5 In Winkin, there are people, who worship a goddess called Claire, that is apparently a false deity. 2:6 However, I was confused; my Lord, the Almighty Armentine the Holy Creator, had not made any other people, according to my Book, and these people worshipped Claire. I wondered if Claire was real, and had created them. 2:7 So I dropped to my knees in the most serene oasis I could find, and prayed to Dierich, a Herbonii, and the Patron leader of the descendants of Ahsa through her husbands Orsis and Wil. 2:8 And, lo and behold, Dierich appeared on a rock before me, clad in a white garb, with a golden sash about his person, and spoketh in the Ancient Tongue that all creatures understood. 2:9 "What be it that troubles ye, good Per Gorgantine?" asked he. 2:10 "O Mighty Dierich!" pleaded I, "I hath come to the tribe of Winkin, and hath seen that they are not the Almighty’s creation, and that they bow before the one called Claire." 2:11 And Dierich looked at me, and asked if I believed in the Almighty, and I said I did. 2:12 "Then why art you troubled?" he spoke, "If you believe and worship in the Almighty, then will thou not be saved? Trouble yourself not with these idols, for they are not the ones." 2:13 And even as Dierich went to leave, I asked him how these people came to be, and he told me "They are the spawn of the Dark Herbonii Klahr, also called Claire, who turned against the Creator and joined the Dreshii, and is their leader." 2:14 I cursed the name of Claire, and all the women of the world, for they were unholy. 2:15 And Dierich looked upon me with pity, and told me that women were no more ungodly then men, and that to say so was to err greatly, and pollute ones soul. 2:16 And so I hath sinned, and am now doomed to be tortured for eternity. 2:17 And I saw that it was to be. So be it. Category:Church of Armentine the Great